


Trouble with heat

by Kindred



Series: Grimm's pheromones [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Grimm heat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nick in heat, Protective renard, Threesome - M/M/M, protective Monroe, truth telling pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard can't control himself around Nick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His day was just odd, Monroe had acted odd this morning he kept smelling Nick and then blushing slightly. Okay yeah there might have been something that he could smell the morning wank in the shower but if Monroe ever smelt that before he has never blushed like Nick was licking ice pop. On his way to work there was a couple of Wesen that looked at him and almost drooled as he walked passed, he put it down to the new aftershave he was wearing and noted to throw it out.

Work had been hard enough he got groped by a group Wesens and if it wasn’t for Hank he might have started to enjoy it. He had no idea what the hell is going on with the Wesen world and himself, he didn’t understand he felt that way liked his skin was itching and he felt uncomfortable around people well uncomfortable around non-Wesen. It was late when Nick decide to call it a day Hank had gone hours ago. He stood getting his coat when Capitan Renard open his offices door “Nick a word.” He called out. …Of course he would wait until I wanted to leave… He walked over to the offices.

He looked Capitan Renard up and down feeling that itch under his skin once again and it started to make Nick feel very nervous around the man. The dark haired Grimm stood there looking at the Royal before him “I heard about the problem with the Reinigen today, odd behaviour for them.” He told him as half sat on his desk looking at Nick  
“Ummm they were young sir hormones and all.” He told his Capitan with a weak smile.   
“Still they don’t normally start groping policemen, their rats Nick they scatter.” He told him as he stood up and started to walk around Nick. It was his turn to look him up and down, there was a dreamy look in the Renard’s eyes they looked slightly clouded over like the Reinigen oddly enough. “You smell different today?” Renard said as he step closer to Nick’s back and sniffed his shoulder  
“What do you mean I smell different? And how would you know what I smell like?” Nick asked with a slight panic in his voice…That is what the Reinigen said…  
“Normally you smell like that Blutbad you live with and warm spice and wild musk. But today it’s much more appealing I can’t smell the Blutbad today just the warm Spice and wild musk with a hint of ripeness.” He purred darkly as he pressed himself closer to the Grimm placing his hands on Nick’s hips. 

Nick let out a cry feeling the hot hands on his hips and it felt like it almost burnt though his clothes, he heard Renard give a low chuckle that started to make the Grimm’s knees buckle. “S…Si…Sir are you al…right?” Nick suddenly found himself unable to move and it felt like his lungs were fill up with the man’s scent…what the fuck…his mind was foggy   
“Ooooh Nick do you know what I want to do to you?” He whispered as he buried his noise into Nick’s neck earning himself another cry from the Grimm. It sent his body shivering as he felt Renard’s hand move over his hips to under his shirt …I should have tucked my shirt in… he thought as felt the hot hands touch his stomach and linger there for too long. Renard groaned feeling the muscle coil and ripple under his hand. He was rocking his clothed cock against Nick’s jean covered arse getting sweet little whimpers from the Grimm “Do you know what my family do to Grimm’s when they are in heat?” He asked, Nick swallowed a lump in his throat   
“W…What do you mean?” He whispered, he couldn’t made his voice any more bolder or louder as his body started to melt in the man’s hold   
“Didn’t your ‘pet’ tell you Grimm’s go into heat even the males?” He growled as Renard pushed his hand down into Nick’s jeans. Nick whimpered even louder as the hot hand cupped his hardening member  
“Monroe is not my pet…oh god!” Nick cried out as he felt the hand grab him as the other gripped the Grimm’s neck tightly as the Royal kissed just under his ear   
“Your body is itching and your scent is driving all us Wesens insane with it. Those Rats would have fucked you one by one. Each one taking turns to fill up both your arse and your throat.” Nick moaned as the man’s hand started to stoke him. “Oh yes I think I should give Hank a gift basket for save you.” 

Renard growled again that made Nick’s knees buckle and gave the Royal enough power to move Nick and pushed him down onto his desk “W…What are you doing!” Nick cried out as he felt his jeans get pulled down his backside to his knees “Renard.” He whimpered as he felt his Capitan paw at his backside hearing him groan  
“Do you know what I’m going to do?”  
“Got a good idea.” Nick moaned as he looked over his shoulder at the taller man who stood there with his Nick’s handcuff   
“Good my little Grimm.” 

Later….  
It was much later than Nick hoped for as he his car came to a stop, he looked up at the house to see the lights were on and he knew that Monroe was still wake. The dark haired Grimm limped from his car to the front door his hands shaking as he pulled his keys out. He looked down at the red marks and bruise around his wrist from the handcuffs, his shoulders are burning from the strain of handing his hands behind his back for so long. Shaking his head he just wanted to get inside and bath in hot water and cuddle up to his Blutbad …My Blutbad…he smiled weakly …if he will have me now…he thought as he walked in side closing the door softly as he could.

He leaned again the door and closed his eyes breathing in the smell of burning wood and clock cleaning fluid. “Nick?” Came the voice as he was sure he had woken Monroe up  
“Yeah I’m home.” He said, his voice was horse…god my throat hurt, fuck Renard and his fucking big cock…he thought as he rubbed his throat wincing at the pain before handing his coat up. Monroe walked out from the dining room and looked at Nick  
“What the hell happen to you?” He asked, the dark hair cop rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his friend   
“Hey you know that strong Wesen drink you keep for Christmas and birthdays?” Nick asked as he leaned against the wall   
“Yeah?” Monroe asked as he took a step closer to Nick and was suddenly hit by the smell of Renard and he stopped and looked his Grimm up and down seeing the bruises that litter his skin.   
“I need a drink.” Nick said, the Blutbad stood in arms reach of Nick and frowned at the pain looked on his friend’s face   
“What did he do?” He snarled, he figured that the blutbad figured out what was done to him but Nick need to tell him because he would know he was lying. The smell of the Royal on his skin made him wince.  
“He was acting odd all day and he called me into his office about a case and things got…”  
“Bad.” Monroe said, Nick sighed and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the wall, his head was hurting as he felt Monroe in his personal bubble…hey why not everyone else was in my bubble today…his mind told him.

Opening his yes he looked at his friend seeing the worry in his eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me I was in heat Monroe? I spent the whole day trying to bat off Rats and my boss!” He told him   
“I wasn’t sure? I mean I wasn’t even sure if male Grimm’s could go into that type of heat.” He said as he guided Nick into the living room and helped him sit down, he watched the Grimm wince as he sits down and looked up at him   
“Explain what you mean by that type of heat?” He asked   
“Well in the Wesen world there are Alpahs, Betas and omegas. And the odd things is all Grimms are both Alpha and Omegas.” Nick raised an eyes brow at him and waited for him to explain “I’m a Blutbad so I am an alpha, if I was an omega I would be taken off the market and mated the moment I reached 18. You are both and in your job you will need to be you have the strength of an alpha however you go into heat and you become…”  
“Need and weak kneed?” He asked, Monroe nodded and looked at him   
“Do you want to shower, get new clothes on or something?” He asked softly  
“Had one at work and I always have spare change of clothes in the car encase of a bad night or night.” He muttered as he felt the comfort of the sofa around him “Any back to the subject at hand.” He asked as he took a glass of Monroe’s Wesen drink. 

The Blutbad sat down and closed his eyes for a moment his own head was fuzzy and cloud because all he could smell on his Grimm was the Royal and that bothered the Blutbad. Opening his eyes he looking at Nick “Grimm’s are normally females and they kind of go into heat where it’s safer for every one if they keep themselves locked up and superherb the home.”  
“Superherb?”Nick asked  
“Yeah it’s really just a lot herbs that are rubbed on the doors and window, you burnt it, drunk it and eat it, it all helps mask the smell.” He shrugged “Any way, it’s safer for Grimms and Wesen okay, I have never met any Grimms until you so it’s hard to know what is true or not true.”  
“Monroe you’re babbling.” Nick said, stopping the Blutbad in mid babble  
“Oh right, so you smell like you’re in heat and it’s telling other Wesen that you Nick are ready for breeding.” He just looked at the Wesen in front of him with a blank look before he downed the small glass of wine  
“Yeah I got that part, I feel like a rabbit.” Nick mumbled as he looked at his empty glass wishing it would just appear full again.

He couldn’t see if Nick had a bite hidden under his clothes “I have to ask did he bite you?” Monroe asked as he watched Nick closely wondering what is going through his head as he rolled the glass in his hand.  
“No.” Nick growled  
“Are you sure?” Monroe asked him as he lean forward “Because if he bite you he owns you Nick and he could take the Royals down if you and he are…”  
“Monroe he didn’t bite me, he just bent me over his desk and fucked me.” Nick yelled, feeling his head really hurting “And do you know what the worst thing is other than him being my boss I like it.” He whispered “So I can’t fault him…”  
“Nick…” he started, seeing the way the Grimm looked like he was ready to cry  
“I feel guilty.” He blurted out  
“About?” Nick whispered softly   
“I want you, Nick and to know that Renard took you and… and…I just want to take you to bed and keep you there until his smell is no more.” He took the glass out of Nick’s hand and then held the Grimm’s hand and looked up into his eyes I wanted there to be an us.” He whispered.   
“There can still be an us.” He smiled, the Blutbad smiled as he picked up the dark haired Grimm into his arms and carried him upstairs  
“I’m going to make you a hot bath with healing oils and I’m going to rub you back and take you slowly.” Nick chuckled as he held onto him   
“You will not fuck me slowly Eddy Monroe, because I know you need this.” Nick said as he buried his face into the Wesen’s neck making Monroe grin   
“I was think of our bathroom floor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Next day….  
Nick open his eyes to hear Monroe singing in the shower, it made him smiled as he nuzzled into the torn pillow smelling his mate’s scent and humming happily. He had the day off which he was glad for so he laid there curled up in the ripped sheets feeling the burn and ache in his muscle and he groaned as he recalled the early hour bath fucking. Monroe had let him bath however all Nick kept doing was moan and whisper as he spent his whole bath time sat on the Butbad’s cock. Monroe washed him slowly rubbing soft circles all over his body using the healing oils he lace the bath’s hot water with. Then they moved to the bed room where Nick was laid on his back and screwed until he passed out or the bed broke, he can’t remember which. He open his eyes when his mate tried to hit the high notes of the Frozen song …god help us… he thought.

He heard the doorbell ring and that made him groan as he looked at the clock that was on its side 1apm. The bell rang again and with Monroe singing “LET IT GO, LET IT GO, I CAN’T HOLD BACK ANY MORE!” At the top of his lungs, he didn’t hear the door.   
“Dick.” Nick mumbled under as he pushed himself up and pulled a t-shirt over his head and then spilled a pair of pj bottoms on with difficulty. Then he limped down the stairs with an achy back and achy everything “Awo.” One step “Awo.” Second step, there was a pause as he reach the third “No Awo.” He mumbled. 

He reached the last step and winces at the doorbell ring again “Yeah yeah I heard you the first fucking time!” Nick growled out as he open the door “Oooh… morning sir.” Nick said as he stiffen at the door “I mean afternoon.”  
“Nick, can we talk?” He asked looking guilty as he sees some bruising form on the Grimm’s neck  
“Monroe is in the shower.” He said as he let Renard in, the man nodded and stood in the hall away with an awkward look on his face as he smelt Blutbad all over neck and he saw the bite on Nick’s shoulder clear as day as the large shirt slipped down his shoulder  
“I’m sorry about last night I got carried away and the things I said and did to you made me no better than my father and brothers.” He told him as he looked at Nick’s face  
“Sir, I know you got carried away last night and I do blames you and I think I will always blame you but it’s also my fault to.” Renard shook his head as he reached out and held Nick’s arms   
“No no Nick this is not your fault at all you didn’t know about this and…”  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Monroe growled as he came the stairs in nothing but a towel. Renard pulled his arms off Nick and stood still as he watched the Blutbad walk down the stairs clearly showing off. 

Nick watched he was half away between horrified and amused as Monroe stood in front of Renard eyeing him up in nothing but a towel “I just came to apologised about last night, I didn’t want it to go that far I have never been interested in you Nick like that. You not my first male partner…” Monroe growled at the word partner “But you are my first Grimm. I am really sorry and make up for it anyway I can.” He told him. Even now Renard felt like loosening his tie because Nick’s thick scent was clearly coming on thick and fast “Take a week off Nick you need.” He said as he turned to leave.  
“Thank you sir.” Nick said to him as he open the door to him and let him leave. The man turned to Nick and reach out and placed a hand on the Grimm’s cheek and rubbed his gloved thumb softly over Nick’s cheek bone   
“I mean it.” He told him before he finely turned to leave.

“I am going to kill him.” Monroe growled, as he watched his mate closed the door behind him before he turned to looked at him “You okay?” he asked, Nick nodded with a smalls smile  
“Yeah, coffee?” He asked,  
“Sure.” The Blutbad said as he leaned in and kissed his Grimm on his lips “I’m just going to get dressed.” Nick nodded and walked into the kitchen. When Monroe came down stairs Nick was sat in the living room watching TV with a coffee in his hands “You know there is a chance you are pregnant?”   
“Yep.” Nick said as he sipped his coffee,   
“Are you worried?” The brown haired Wesen asked as he sat next to him on the sofa. Nick smiled as he shifted closer towards his mate and then curled up on the sofa in his warmth.  
“At the moment I’m too tried to give a rat’s arse, I got a week off and I spending it with you.” He smiled as he leaned into Monroe’s shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later…  
It came to no shock that Nick was pregnant, and it wasn’t Monroe’s it was Sean Renard’s not only was he Nick’s Captain but he was a Royal. Nick knew once he looked down at the pink pulse sign he was screwed in every sense of the word “Oh god.” Nick looked up at Monroe and looked at his mate “I hate to feel weak here but you don’t hate me do you?” He asked, he was feeling weak, emotional and he needed to know that Monroe still loved him and will love this child to. The man walked rushed towards him and sat on the floor and looked at him cupping his face  
“Nick you are the most foolish girly Grimm I’ve ever met.” He said as moved to sit next to him and warped his arm around Nick’s waist and pulled him close and kissed him. Nick sat himself down on the Blutbad’s legs and looked at him with tear filled eyes  
“I’m not girly.” He pouted, Monroe grinned as he bit the Grimm’s bottom lip gently   
“Nick your pregnant.” He said flatly “You really can’t get any more girly than that.” He whispered as he kissed his nose  
“I have to tell Renard.” He whispered looking at Blutbad, he nodded quietly as he pulled Nick onto a kiss   
“Sex first.” He mumbled as he stood up with a squeaking Grimm in his arms.

He had been sick for days and Monroe had said he’s been smelling funny for a while now, Nick and it finely drawn on him why that smell was, his mate was pregnant. The problem was it was his boss’s child he was carrying after he went to his Grimm Heat. His drive to word made him feel sick and he had to pull over a few times to throw up and then buy a bacon sandwich and then had to buy a pot of peanut butter to add to it. A few of those and Nick was just about ready to deal with Renard.

He said hello to Hank who made some joke about him putting weight on and all Nick could think of doing was punching him in the face. However he leaned in and whispered 3 simple words in his ear “I am pregnant.” He stood back and looked at him with a smile on his face as he watched his face changed on cocky git look to ‘OMG did he really tell me that look’. He turned and walked over to the Royal’s offices and knocked on the door and waited “Enter.” Came the voice.

Nick took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves as he walked inside before closing the door behind him. He leaned on the door and looked at him to see Renard looked up at him with wide eyes and he froze as he saw as he felt a lump in his throat. Renard was frozen to as he watched the Grimm standing there stand in his offices looking tempting and sweet and it did nothing to stop the wanting and needing that Sean had felt for 3 months “Nick how can I help you?” He asked, trying to keep his voice even. Nick felt nervous after what happen between them and things have been somewhat awkward between the two especially since then Renard had a habit of pulling Nick into his office to nuzzle his neck. To which Nick learn two things one he was powerless to stop the man and two it meant lots of sex from Monroe later on. “Nicky?” Renard whispered as he rose from is desk as he saw his Grimm become pale, Nick swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched at the man   
“Sean… I’m pregnant.” The man stood at the desk froze as he looked at Nick   
“You sure?” He asked, Nick let out a huff and pulled his shirt up to show a small swell  
“Oooh yeah 3 months sure.” He told him, as he leans against the wall Renard stood up and walked over to Nick and stood in front of the Grimm.  
“And it’s mine.” He hissed with marvel as his hand gently touch the Grimm’s stomach and stroked the small mound  
“Yes.” Nick breathed as he let a moan fall from his lips.

Renard moved to shut his blinds as he reached out to Nick and placed his hand on his stomach and started to move his hand in small circles letting a small smile graces his lips. Nick was about 3 months pregnant and he knew that he was carrying more than just one child and that made him grin even more. “How does Monroe feel about this?” Renard asked, Nick was quiet for a moment as he felt the heavy heat form the hand on his stomach   
“He said he doesn’t care that you’re the father a child is a child and should be loved all the same.” He told him as he looked up into the man’s dark eyes  
“Good I don’t have to worry about him then.” He said “Nick I don’t have to tell you that you need to keep this between you, me and the Blutbad.” Nick nodded, he understood at its one thing for a male walking around pregnant but if Sean’s family heard about his well… he was fucked in very sense of the word. “I want you to take time off starting now Nick, we don’t know how this will affect you and I don’t want it risking your life or our babies.” He whispered to him. 

Nick open his mouth to protest but Renard quieted him by pressing his forehead against Nick’s forehead and then kissed him as he moved his hand to the younger man’s hips pulling him away from the door to standing the middle of the room. “Don’t worry about anything I will take care of it.” Opening his eye Nick frowned and pulled back at little   
“Give me three months.” Nick asked “3 months please, I am barely showing and…”  
“Shhh.” Renard said putting his finger’s on Nick’s lip as quieted him “No Nick you leave today, Your already showing my sweet Grimm this means you are not just carrying one of my heirs but two…” He leans in and whispered “Maybe a whole litter.” Nick groaned and rested his head on Renard’s shoulder as the older man chuckled “You will go back home to your mate and let him take care of you.” He smiled as he pulled Nick up so he could kissed him. 

Nick moaned and held onto the Wesen Royal’s shirt, there was a knock at the door and someone walked in “Sorry Captain but I need to speak to Nick and…Whoa! Sorry?” Wu said, seeing the pair in a close hold “Sorry.” He said again his thin lips growing into a large smirk as he walked back out, Nick pulled away from Renard with a frown before his eyes widen as he realised what Wu saw and must think   
“I…I think I need to go home.” He whispered as he pulling away from Renard as he straighten his clothes as his cheeks burn from a deep blush on his cheeks   
“I will call later.” Renard said, Nick nodded as he open the offices door and walked out again, trying not to look Wu in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Monroe was sat on the sofa watching TV when he the jingle of keys and the sound of the door lock click and the door being pushed open, he turned around and watched Nick walk through the door and closed it behind him before walking over to Monroe. “Nick?” Monroe looked at him as Nick dropped into the chair and closed his eyes before looking at his mate. The Wesen gave him a worried look and leaned over and cupped his cheeks as he rubbed his thumb over his cheek bone “Are you alright?” He whispered   
“Yeah fine.” He said as he looked down before flicking his eyes back up to the Blutbad’s eyes “I told Renard.” He whispered   
“Oh… and what did the Royal says?” He asked he could smell the man all over his Nick and it made him feel protective and possessive over his mate and the pups that now grows with him. Nick took Monroe’s hands off his face and held them in his hands.  
“He sent me home. He wants me on leave until the babies is born.” He said, as he watched the Blutbad’s who was nodded before he realised what his mate had said   
“Babies?” He whispered to him, Nick smiled and nodded towards at him. “Really wow you are really ripe.” He said grinned. Nick chuckled weakly before sitting up   
“He want us to keep it quiet but I have a feeling we will need to a couple more people in to help.” Nick said as he ribbed his eyes.  
“Tried baby?” Monroe whispered as he rubbed the bump. 

He helped Nick moved to the sofa and laid him down Nick piled pillows up at his head as his mate covered him with a blanket. “Ummm love you my werewolf man.” Nick said as his eyes lids drop until he fell asleep. Monroe smile as he stroked Nick’s hair while his other hand rubbed the small swell that was hidden under the blanker   
“I love you to my little hunter.” He whispered as he kissed the top of Nick’s forehead and the Grimm nuzzled down into the pillows.

 

Later on…  
The sun had gone down and the evening was cold, January was still leaving a heavy layer of snow has made it hard for Monroe to go shopping and he hates Nick’s large car. Nick had come down the stairs after he had a long soak in the bath for his poor back. Monroe had gone out using Nick’s car and gotten Chinese for both of them. Even tho he completed about the secret additives that they put in the food. However he knows a Wesen run Chinese take away that sells good Chinese cooking and none of those additives. He smiled when he saw Nick wearing his lazy clothes and in return Nick smiled at the Blutbad “The hunter gather returns.” Nick grinned as he walks over to him and warp his arms around him and kissed on his lips  
“Yes only the best for my mate.” Monroe whispered, Nick chuckled and kissed again “I got you the best.” He growled softly as he nipped his neck bringing out a larger laugh.   
“Come on it will get cold.” Nick said with a smile as he pulled the Blutbad to the table and they started to eat.

They were halfway through their meal when the doorbell rang making them stop and look at each other. Monroe sighed as he swallowed his rise as Nick started to get up “I will get it.” Nick said as he sipped his water   
“No you don’t, sit down and eat I will get it.” He said smiling as the Blutbad stood up and kissed his mates’s lips as he walked to the door. Nick was quite happy to say seated and eat his beef fried rice and noodles and other things that his mate brought for them. A lot of it was vegetarian but he was happy that there was some meat because that’s the thing he really wants that and peanut butter. 

Monroe wiped his mouth in his napkin as he walked to the door hearing Nick groan about the sweet and sour veg with peanut butter mixed in. “You should try it they are wonderful!” Nick moaned  
“Stop moaning or I will pin you to the table.” He yelled back grinning as he pulled open the door only for his smile to drop. The on his door step looking well grim looking Renard, he growled at the man “What do you want?” He snarled, the Royal looked at him he wasn’t scared of the Blutbad and the truth was he wasn’t he wasn’t.  
“I’m here to see Nick.” Monroe put his hands on the door frame stopping him from entering as he tiled his head “He is carrying my child Blutbad, I rather not upset Nick by disembowelling you on your front door?” He said darkly, Monroe still didn’t move he really didn’t trust Renard since he attacked Nick “Look I just have some information that I want to tell Nick and you alright?”   
“Monroe let him in.” Nick said from the door from the living room, Monroe looked at him “We’re all in this together.”   
“Fine but if he so much touches you while he’s under my roof I will rip his arm off!”   
“Okay we will cross that bridge.” The Grimm said as Monroe moved out the away and let the smartly dressed man in his house.

They sat in the living, the silence was killing Nick as Renard and Monroe glared at each other from across the room, he looked from one another as he finished his cup of tea before hit come too much for him “Oh god you two will you stop this? What is it you want to talk about?” Nick asked Renard, the Royal turned to look at Nick softening his gaze  
“The family seem to have found out that I have Joined with a Grimm, but as of yet they don’t know that you’re pregnant and I would like to keep that away if they know we will be in trouble.”  
“Oh compared to them knowing your Joined with a Grimm?” Monroe said, his dripping with venom as the Captain turned to look at the Blutbad   
“The family know not to mess with me and I won’t mess with them, now I have a Grimm they would not want to test me.” He explained to them “As far as they know I’ve mated and Joined with you and I’m not going to tell them otherwise.” He smiled  
“I bet until they learn my mate is pregnant by you?” Renard clicked his tongue and looked at him   
“If they learn that you are pregnant Nick yes there will be some problems. Not only could our child be put on the line to the throne someday, they could sell him or her for the highest bidder especially since they would be a mix of Royal and Grimm.” Nick frowned as he listen to Renard talk he didn’t liked the idea of those arse holes selling his child or using them for any other nasty way.  
“They will have to get though me!” Monroe growled   
“That I don’t doubt, however to make sure Nick and my…” a growl from Monroe made him correct himself “…our child to will remind safe I would ask you if would let me spend some time with Nick.”  
“What kind of time?” Monroe asked feeling his control slip a little more as his claws tear into the arm rests of the chair  
“Well I would need my scent over him, I would need to have sex with Nick…”  
“NO!” Monroe stood up and snarled.

Nick groaned as the two started yelling at each other, he really had a enough and got up placing his cup on the dining room table and walked out into the hall away. He walked over to the under stair cupboard where he keeps a two headed axe encase of…well he needs to make a point. He grabbed it and brought back into the living room where the two men were still arguing and threatening to vogue on each other. “YOU WILL NOT BE FUCKING MY MATE AGAIN AS LONG AS I BREATH!” Monroe yelled  
“I CAN MAKE THAT HAPPEN!” Renard growled as the stood in each other’s faces.

Nick sighed before he brought the axe down onto the coffee table cutting it clean in half and embedding the axe into the floor. Both men freeze as they turn to look at the Grimm who stood there with a blank look “Are you crazy?” Monroe asked  
“Yes because if you both have forgotten I’m the one pregnant!” Nick growled “Captain thank you for coming over and telling us that tip bit but I think I need some alone time with my mate to discuss some things, I will call you tomorrow and we can talk.  
“Right… hormones?” Renard asked with a nervous smile at Nick’s impish grin  
“What do you think sir?” Sean moved next to him and kissed his cheek earning him a growl from Monroe before he picked up his coat and walked out the house.

Nick watched the Royal leave and then turned to walk back into the living room and saw his mates looking at the remains of his coffee table and the axe embedded in his floor “You put an axe though my coffee table.” He muttered, as he waved his hand   
“I could have been worsted. I will buy you a new one.” Nick said as he picked up the axe with ease and carried it back to the under stairs cupboard. He pushed it at the back and covered it up by Monroe’s clocks boxes   
“It was a gifted from my mum?” Monroe whined   
“I will buy a new table Monroe I just needed to make a point.” The Grimm said as he went back into the dining room to pick the cold Chinese food  
“Like sleeping with your boss? Who let’s not forget raped you.” Nick turned around and looked at him  
“Eddie, it may not come to that, it was just an idea he was putting out there and me and him or Joined not mated. Look you and I will have the last say in anything that happens because you will be there with me, if it comes to that…sex, then I want you there to.” Monroe looked down at Nick’s stomach and frowned   
“If he has sex with you I will rip his balls off.”


	5. Chapter 5

3 days later…  
The said same axe that Nick hid, was buried into the chest of Hundjäger the Wesen had broken into his and Monroe’s home and attacked Nick. It was by chance that Nick manage to get to his axes before he was shot up with something strong. When Monroe got him he found his front door in splinters and his mate unconscious on the floor his head bleeding “Nick.” He called out as he picked him up and carried him into the living where he saw the dead Hundjäger in the corner of their living room. “Holy shit!” He gasped, as he went to find Nick’s phone.

Renard rushed to the house as quick as he could he found Monroe helping a half awake Nick take a sip of water “That’s it Nicky.” He whispered softly as he rubbed his back. Renard walked up to them almost tripping over the dead body   
“Is he okay?” He asked as he sat on the sofa   
“He drugged Nick.” Monroe said, as Nick chocked a little on the water and then turned his head to the side and rested it on the Blutbad’s shoulder.   
“You can’t stay here, either of you.” He whispered as he placed is hand on Blutbad’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He then pulled out his keys from his pocket and took his apartment key off the loop and handed it to Monroe “He and you will be safe there.” He smiled “I will deal with this.” He told him, Monroe nodded as he scooped up Nick and carried him out of the house.   
“Ummm I called you first but I had to call the police because of the neighbours.”   
“Don’t worry about it.” Sean said with a worried smiled “I ummm will deal with everything.” 

Monroe wasn’t sure what he quite meant that he will deal with all of it but he took Nick to the Royal’s home knowing it was the only safe place for his mate. He didn’t like the smell of the place mainly because it just smells of Renard but he walked in with Nick in his arms and took him to the only bed room in the place. For a moment the Blutbad just stared at the bed it was massive four poster bed with gold and black sheets it was big enough to fit 3 or more people he frowned as he placed Nick on the bed and then looked down at the Grimm’s glazed over eyes “You with me Grimm?” He asked   
“You smell good.” Nick smiled sleepily   
“Clearly you not on the same planet as us.” Monroe whispered as he ran his fingers though is hair   
“Fucking Hund…jäger he wanted to take to the Royals!” Nick moaned as he warped his arms around his stomach “He changed his mind! He was going to take me as his and over throw those arse hole!” The dark haired man mumbled as he rolled onto his side as Monroe took his shoes off   
“He’s gone now baby, just sleep okay I will be right here when you wake up and we will talk some more alright?”  
“Ummm.” Nicky hummed as drifted off to sleep.

The Blutbad jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was ready to slice who ever hand it was but looking up to the owner’s hand he saw it was Sean and sighed “Sorry.” He mumbled as he took his nails out of the man’s hand   
“It’s alright, I understand I don’t know how Nick sneaks up on you tho?” He asked with a small smile.   
“At first I could smell him a mile off but… I he’s gotten better.” The clock maker said as he turned to look at Nick who has somehow stripped himself off his clothes and was cuddled under the blankets.  
“Come you need a drink and so do I.” Renard said to him as he led him into the living room.

They sat in the living room watching the sky turn into a pinky blue, Monroe looked down at his watch and frowned at the time as he looked into his drink “Well it’s after 6pm somewhere.” he said lowly   
“True.” Renard sighed as he leaned forward “Monroe listen we have two things in common at the moment our love for Nick and his safety.”   
“3.” Eddie said, the Royal frowned “We both hated your family.” He told him as he raised his glass of whisky, chuckling Renard raised his glass as well, they took a sip of their drink and returned at the lingering question in hand.  
“I need to mate with Nick to protect him, I’m not taking him away from you I know you heard of the tales where Grimm’s have more than one mate…”  
“Those are old stories Renard very old we have no idea if their true.” The Blutbad said   
“They are and Nick is carrying my child and some day he will be carrying yours.”  
“I will not say or decide anything without talking to Nick.” He told him with a growl as he downed his drink   
“I agree.” He mumbles softly “We should rest, we will leave Nick to sleep alone.”   
“Agreed.” He growled again. It was bad enough that Nick was in someone else’s but he was naked to add to that but he was not going to let Renard near Nick yet.

It wasn’t until the next day that Nick was fully back to his normal self he sat on the bed and watched as his mate and the Royal sit on the bed. Monroe brought over a tray filled with pancakes and bacon and hot coco “Eddie I’m not 6.” He smiled as he started to eat “Tho these are good, I’m starving.” He mumbled as he looked around for something “Eddie is there…” The Blutbad brought out the peanut butter and smiled at him   
“I would never forget.” He told him, Renard frowned and tilted is head and watched Nick scoop out a dollop of peanut butter on top of pancakes “His craving.” Monroe said, with a shrug as he looked at his mate   
“I’m guessing you two have had a long talk?” He asked, as he eat happily   
“We have and we want to speak to you first about what you want.” Renard said, Nick raised his eyes as his cheeks puffed out like a hamster   
“After what happen we are worried.” Monroe said, as he rubbed his mate’s leg, Nick sighed as he swallowed his food and moved the try off his lap and let Monroe take the try to the small coffee table. “Nick?”   
“You want me to decide don’t you?” He asked  
“No we want to talk it over Nick.” Renard said softly as he touched his cheek “The Royal won’t stop.” He whispered   
“They won’t stop even I’m mated to you will it?” He asked the man and saw the unsure look on his face as he looked to his mate   
“Nick…” Monroe whispered,   
“What do you want Monroe?” He whispered to him as they pressed their forehead’s together as he cupped the Blutbad’s face   
“I just want you to be safe and…and I can live with the posh sob if he can live with me and my odd habits.” He smiled, as he kissed his mate “What do you want.” Nick let out a deep sigh and smiled   
“Both, I want both of you.” He whispered  
“I will promises I will…fuck you afterwards.” Monroe whispered, as he kissed Nick.


End file.
